


Perfect as it Could Be

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean can’t imagine a more perfect Thanksgiving Day, where nothing is wrong and everything is right.  Right?





	Perfect as it Could Be

Dean looked around at the table, unable to believe how happy he was.  For the first time in a very long time, all was right with his world.

He’d spent the past five hours with his dad in the backyard, attempting to figure out how to fry the damn turkey.  John had sworn that the best turkey he’d ever put into his mouth was a fried one, and they were sure going to have a fried turkey for Thanksgiving this year.  Mary had tried to talk him out of it what seemed like a hundred times, but John wasn’t hearing any of it.

Dean figured the splatter burns from the hot oil were well worth the smile on his dad’s face once they’d gotten the turkey cooked and done, carving knife working its way through the perfectly cooked meat.

Mary, Donna, Jody, Ellen, and Jo had been hard at work in the kitchen, making sure they had all the proper fixings of an American Thanksgiving meal.  Stuffing, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes – you name it, they cooked it.  None of the men were allowed in the kitchen while the women were working, even though Dean’s nose had him trying every few minutes once they’d pulled the pies out fresh from the oven.

His mouth was watering at the smell of the apple, pecan, cherry, and pumpkin pies he knew Donna had made just for him.  He’d have to give that girl a mighty fine thank you later in the evening, once his belly had gone down from stuffing his face.

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel were put on table duty, Mary barking orders on how to set things out and such. They took it well, especially after Bobby had made one mistake and Ellen rang him a new one.  Everyone else pretended not to notice the way she swatted his chest right after he pinched her bottom – no one wanted to ruin their happiness.

So now that the business of preparations was done and they were all seated, Dean’s heart was swelling. His beautiful, amazing girlfriend was at his side, insisting that the pies were to be eaten  _after_ dinner and not  _before_.  Sam and Jody were not doing a very good job of hiding the fact that they were holding hands under the table – there was no other reason why Sam would be eating with his left hand instead of his right.  

Castiel was at Dean’s other side, his best friend for life and one person he could always count on for anything.  Dean pretended to not notice the way Castiel was sneaking glances at Joanna Beth across the table, but he knew he’d have to nudge his friend in the right direction later on. Dean wanted nothing more than Castiel and Jo to be happy and knew they’d be good for one another.

Mary and John were sitting at one end of the table, happily hosting their extended family.  Bobby and Ellen were on the opposite end, Bobby’s gruff exterior softening for the holiday meal.

How could anything be any better?

Dean chose to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind through the meal, concentrating on the happiness and cheer around him.  His family was there, the friends that were more than friends, they were family as well.

As Bobby had told him long ago – Family Don’t End in Blood, and it sure doesn’t have to start with blood either.  Every person at the table was Dean’s family, and that was that.

Finally the meal came to an end and Donna brought out her pies, Dean’s stomach growling loudly enough that everyone at the table laughed.  Without having to be asked, she served him a piece of each, while everyone else just took one of their choice.

Time seemed to slow down as they sat there, eating pie and enjoying each other’s company.  Dean watched Sam fiddle with something in his pocket – the ring that he’d brought to propose to Jody once dinner was over with.  Dean’s stomach knotted briefly with nerves for his brother, but at that exact moment Jody looked over at Sam with enough love in her eyes that any doubt went flying out the window.  

Donna’s hand found his on the table, threading their fingers together.  He pulled her in for a kiss, earning a whistle from Castiel and making everyone else laugh.  Donna tasted of whipped cream and cherry pie, and Dean couldn’t be happier.

Just as Ellen and Mary got up to clear the plates, Sam stopped them with a single raise of his hand.

“I have something to say before we finish here,” Sam began, drawing all eyes to him and making the mothers sit back down.  Dean watched in pride as Sam began to speak of his incredible girl, listing the ways she amazed him and how he couldn’t imagine his life without her.

When finally the ring was taken out of his pocket, Dean’s eyes were drawn away by something over Sam’s shoulder.  Through the front window, Dean saw another Sam, one with a look of worry and scared eyes. He was banging on the window with his fists, mouth shouting words, but no sound came from him.  Dean’s brow furrowed as he shook his head, closing his eyes and focusing back on the Sam at the table, who was now down on one knee.

Just as Dean saw Jody nod an enthusiastic yes, Dean heard Sam in the back of his mind –

“Snap out of it Dean, it’s a djinn!  You have to wake up for me!”

Once again, Dean shook his head, kissing Donna in celebration for Sam and Jody before rounding the table to pull Sam in for a hug, thankful that everything in his life was as perfect as it could be.


End file.
